1. Field
The present invention relates generally to knitted garments. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention concern knitted gradient compression hosiery that is comfortable and easy to don while providing therapeutic and aesthetic benefits.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Gradient compression hosiery is used to provide variable compressive pressure that decreases gradually from the ankle in a proximal direction along a wearer's leg. Such hosiery is known to minimize blood pooling in the leg and other symptoms associated with certain venous and lymphatic disorders, fatigue, and adverse environmental conditions.
While prior art gradient compression hosiery provides therapeutic relief of the above-noted symptoms, such hosiery has particular unresolved deficiencies. It has been found that conventional, tight-fitting, gradient compression hosiery requires significant strength for the wearer to expand and pull the hosiery onto the leg, thus making the hosiery difficult for the wearer to don. Moreover, prior art gradient compression hosiery has been found to ineffectively conform to the wearer's leg when donned.